


Наблюдательный пункт

by Mozilla



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Выполняя неофициальные поручения начальства, надо быть готовым к возможным последствиям.





	Наблюдательный пункт

Хиджиката сдул с носа паутину и тихо чертыхнулся. Давно он не попадал в такую идиотскую ситуацию. Немного повозившись, он, наконец, дополз до щелки, которая была помечена на плане сердечком. Этот план ему выдал лично Кондо-сан вместе с важным заданием. Важным только с точки зрения Кондо-сана, конечно, но Хиджиката не смог ему отказать.

Как бы он отказал, когда их вместе с Ямазаки и Сого вызвали в кабинет и со слезами на глазах попросили поработать сегодня телохранителями Отае. Ведь самого Кондо-сана вызвали на какое-то совещание, поэтому Отае осталась без защиты. На робкую попытку возразить, что это остальным нужна защита от нее, Кондо-сан не обратил никакого внимания.  
Ямазаки был назначен на наблюдательный пункт в додзе, Сого быстро вызвался взять на себя хост-клуб, а Хиджикате досталось самое отвратительное место — дом Йорузуи.

И сейчас он имел несчастье наблюдать за тем, как кучерявый идиот вдумчиво ковыряется пальцем в носу, лениво отвечая что-то Кагуре. По расписанию дня Отае, которое было вручено Хиджикате вместе с планом дома, она должна была зайти сюда на несколько часов в ближайшие минуты.

Но время шло, паутина на носу вызывала желание чихнуть, ноги затекли, чертовски хотелось курить, а Отае все не было. А скоро и Кагура, доев восьмую чашку риса, куда-то ушла. Гинтоки завалился на диван и уставился в Джамп. От однообразности картины и мерного шороха переворачиваемых страниц Хиджикату начало клонить в сон.

— Так, проверка, — внезапно громко сказал Гинтоки. Хиджиката от неожиданности вздрогнул и ударился затылком о деревянную балку.

Гинтоки встал, потянулся и вдруг швырнул меч прямо в то место, где прятался Хиджиката. Боккен просвистел в миллиметрах от его носа, разорвав пополам висящую на нем паутинку, а Хиджиката замер, обливаясь потом.

— Пусто, — сделал вывод Гинтоки, вытащил меч и открыл один из шкафов. В нем свернулась клубочком какая-то девушка.

— Ага, — сказал Гинтоки и, не обращая внимания на невнятные и страстные признания в любви, вышвырнул девушку в окно, после чего плотно задернул шторы.

Хиджиката недолго гадал, с какой стати этот придурок вдруг взялся устраивать такие странные проверки, потому что в это время Гинтоки лег на диван, откинул полу кимоно, широко развел ноги и расстегнул ширинку. Хиджиката скрипнул зубами и закрыл глаза — этот идиот явно собирался дрочить. При нем! Скотина кудрявая. И то, что обозначенная скотина понятия не имела о присутствии посторонних, эту скотину никак не оправдывало в глазах Хиджикаты.

До его слуха донесся тихий вздох и Хиджиката не удержался. Он приоткрыл один глаз. Только для того, чтобы убедиться в правильности своих предположений, конечно! Предположения оказались верными. Гинтоки медленно поглаживал свой член, цепляя пальцами головку, и довольно жмурился. Хиджиката почувствовал, как по виску стекает капелька пота и непроизвольно облизнулся, тяжело сглатывая.

Картина перед глазами была необычной. Раньше он никогда не видел у Гинтоки такого выражения лица. А тот слегка приоткрыл губы, дышал часто и неглубоко, слегка хмурился и смешно морщил нос. Его рука на члене продолжала двигаться медленно, неторопливо и как будто неохотно, хотя сам член стоял колом, а на головке уже выступили капли смазки.

Хиджиката немного поерзал, чувствуя тяжесть внизу живота, и стиснул зубы еще крепче. Еще не хватало, чтобы у него встал от такого отвратительного зрелища! Он постарался отвлечься, подумать о майонезе, о его вкусе. И внезапно попытался представить вкус спермы Гинтоки. Почему-то он был уверен, что ее вкус похож на вкус майонеза. Да что ж такое! Теперь у него окончательно встал, и лежать стало совершенно неудобно. А самое страшное, что никакого отвращения к таким мыслям не появилось. В доме у чертова придурка точно разбился пузырек с афродизиаками! А то и не один.

А Гинтоки все так же медленно поглаживал себя, слегка выгибаясь и тихо постанывая. Хиджикате хотелось его поторопить, подстегнуть, чтобы тот уже начал дрочить нормально и прекратил издеваться и над собой, и над ним. Гинтоки как будто исполняя его желание резко двинул рукой вниз по члену, обнажая темную влажную головку. И Хиджиката забыл, как дышать. Он с жадностью следил за каждым движением руки, за каждым изменением на лице Гинтоки, вслушивался в его стоны и замирал, когда тот прикусывал нижнюю губу. А еще Хиджиката испытывал почти непреодолимое желание самому прикоснуться к этим искусанным губам, провести рукой по твердому члену и попробовать на вкус капли смазки.

Черт. Это было какое-то сумасшествие. Хиджиката даже не мог дотронуться до себя, лаз под потолком был слишком узким. Все, что ему оставалось, это тереться об пол, пытаясь хоть немного сбить возбуждение. Он вцепился в балку побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, но даже загнанные под кожу занозы от небрежно обструганного дерева не смогли отвлечь его внимание от действий Гинтоки.

А тот вцепился в ладонь свободной руки зубами, широко раскрыл глаза и толкался себе в руку все резче и резче. От лихорадочных движений одна его нога соскользнула с дивана, и Гинтоки не стал поднимать ее обратно, так что теперь Хиджикате открылся еще лучший обзор: он видел его член в мельчайших подробностях, вплоть до светлых кудрявых завитков волос, которые сейчас потемнели от пота. Гинтоки глухо застонал, высоко вскинул бедра и кончил с невнятным всхлипом. Густые капли спермы потекли по его члену и по пальцам, а он поднял руку и задумчиво лизнул ладонь.

И это стало последней каплей для Хиджикаты. Он, немыслимо извернувшись, все-таки смог дотянуться до своего ноющего члена и сжал его через ткань брюк. В ушах зашумела кровь, все тело сотрясла крупная дрожь, он еле удержался от стона. А потом понял, что трясет не только его, но и перегородку под ним. Подгнившие доски не выдержали его метаний и сейчас с треском ломались. Он не успел сориентироваться и с воплем рухнул прямо на Гинтоки, в сопровождении обломков. Тот полузадушено застонал.

— Какого хрена? — хрипло спросил Гинтоки.

— Упал, — лаконично пояснил Хиджиката, даже не пытаясь подняться, всем телом впитывая жар, идущий от Гинтоки. Это была последняя слабость, которую он себе позволял. Как только он выйдет за дверь, то выкинет из головы все, что здесь произошло. И никогда, никогда больше не вспомнит стонов Гинтоки и его припухших губ.

— Грязный извращенец, — припечатал Гинтоки.

— Кто бы говорил, — огрызнулся Хиджиката. — Дрочить посреди дня! Эксгибиционист!

— Эй! Я у себя дома нахожусь, между прочим, — справедливо возмутился Гинтоки. — А вот что здесь делаешь ты?

Препираться с Гинтоки, лежа на нем, было странно. Хиджиката задумался, как бы объяснить свое пребывание под потолком, но понял, что подставит Кондо-сана.

— Работа, — коротко ответил он. И в следующую секунду полетел на пол от сильного пинка.

— Вали работать в другое место, вуайерист хренов, — кажется, Гинтоки полностью пришел в себя. Он невозмутимо застегнул ширинку и сел на диване. — Чек на ремонт потолка я пришлю позже.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты постараешься приписать туда пару лишних нулей, — проворчал Хиджиката, тоже возвращаясь в свое обычное состояние.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гинтоки, а потом ехидно добавил. — За просмотр тоже надо платить.

— Ах ты, скотина! — Хиджиката вспыхнул. — Да это ты мне должен за нанесенную моральную травму!

— Какие нежные шинсенгуми пошли — член увидели и сразу травма, — Гинтоки продолжал кривить губы в улыбке. А потом медленно облизнул нижнюю. Хиджиката замер, сделал шаг вперед, а потом резко развернулся и вылетел из Йорузуи, громко хлопнув дверью. Он ожидал смеха в спину, но его не последовало.

Хиджиката шел по улице, терзая зубами фильтр сигареты, и пытался забыть подсмотренную сцену. И понимал, что не сможет этого сделать. А еще убеждал себя, что собственное имя в невнятном стоне Гинтоки ему только послышалось.

Впрочем, у него впереди было еще три дня дежурства в Йорузуе. И два других места для наблюдения.


End file.
